The Wizard of Oz (character)
The Wizard of Oz is the titular character of the 1939 film of the same name. Personality Appearance The Wizard is an ordinary man he has gray hair, he wears a white shirt, dark green vest, black striped pants, black bowtie, black shoes and a black jacket. Appearances Live-action productions The Wizard is first heard telling Dorothy and her friends to come forward as the doors open. Then he first appears as a disembodied head he says in a booming voice that he is Oz the great and powerful then he demands who Dorothy is. Dorothy says that they come to ask him and he yells "Silence!" which causes Dorothy to exclaim "Jiminy Crickets!" The Wizard knows why the group has come then he tells Tinman to step forward and he called him a clinking, clanking, clattering collection of collaginous junk. Tinman nervously replied yes and he explained that they were walking down the yellow brick road before he could finish the Wizard yelled "Quiet!" which scares Tinman. Then he calls to Scarecrow and says that has the effrontery to ask for a brain and called him a billowing bale of bovine fodder. Scarecrow nervously refers to him Your excellency and Your Wizardry bowing to him then the Wizard yells "Enough!" Scarecrow walks back to the group. Then the Wizard calls out to Lion the Wizard yells out "Well?!" which causes Lion to faint in fright and Dorothy scolds him for frightening Lion like that when it came to him for help and The Wizard yells "Silence whippersnapper!" He tells them that he has every intention of granting their requests which surprised Lion. The Wizard assigned them a mission to bring him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West and he'll grant them their requests then he tells them to leave. Lion asked what if the Witch kills them first but the Wizard yells out "I said go!" which frightens Lion. Later the group came back with the Witch's broomstick after the Wicked Witch of the West's death. The Wizard yells why have they come back. Dorothy explained that they completed their quest and they melted the Witch. The Wizard felt impressed and said that's very resourceful, Dorothy would like him to keep his promises. But the Wizard tells them to go away and come back tomorrow much to Dorothy and her friend's dismay. Then the Wizard was revealed to be an ordinary man who is behind the curtain and controlling the machine. Dorothy and her friend's were outraged by his deception. Scarecrow angrily calls him a humbug and Wizard agrees that he is a humbug. Dorothy accused him of being a bad man and he denies it but he admits that he was just a bad wizard. Then he gives Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a courage medal, and Tinman a ticking heart-shaped watch. Then the Wizard reveals that he's from Kansas and came to Oz in a hot-air balloon. The Wizard proposed to take Dorothy home. Later in the Emerald City's square the citizens of the Emerald City cheered for the Wizard. He nominates Scarecrow to ruler of Oz and to be assisted by Tinman and Lion. Toto runs off to chase the cat which causes Dorothy and friends to run after him leaving the Wizard to sail away without Dorothy. As the balloon flies away Dorothy begs the Wizard to come back and The Wizard responds that he can't come back and doesn't know how it's done then he bids farewell. Animated productions Relationships Quotes (To Tinman) "You dare to come to me for a heart do you? you clinking, clanking, clattering collection of collageous junk!" Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Magic users Category:Wizards Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Males Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Acquired Characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:American characters Category:Warner Bros. characters